A rising interest in aquatic recreation has led to the increasing demand for devices that enhance the enjoyment of water-related activities. Many people enjoy relaxing and socializing in the water, perhaps lounging on an inflatable raft and drinking a cold beverage from a cooler. A problem with this activity, however, is that inflatable rafts, coolers, and even people tend to float away with the moving water.
People and items may be coupled to a utility tether to prevent them from floating away. For example, a utility tether for use in connection with a life raft is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,167.